


(cutting loose) you look brand new

by LeanMeanSaltineMachine



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (this is told from beau's POV so that's the kinda swearing you can expect), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Mild Language, Three Whole Sentences of Angst, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanMeanSaltineMachine/pseuds/LeanMeanSaltineMachine
Summary: tumblr prompt: i joined plenty of fish to find out who stole my bike. a fun first date would be going to your house to see if you have my bike. (what a lovely home. do you have a shed?)--After Beau tells Jester about her missing bike, Jester takes the two of them to her shed so they can look around.





	(cutting loose) you look brand new

That was not a shed.

“I thought you said you had a shed,” Beau told the girl next to her.

“I do!” Jester replied. “Technically, it’s a shed, I mean it keeps stuff, it’s free-standing, it’s in a yard - I mean that all says shed to me!”

“That’s a miniature house, Jester.”

Jester pouted for a moment, staring at the building in question. She was in constant motion even standing still - hands fidgeting with her skirt, weight shifting, hair tossed by a sudden breeze. Even in something resembling an argument, Beau's fondness for the near-stranger won over anything resembling annoyance, and Beau found her attention equally torn between the... building... and her "guide."

“I mean….,” Jester drew out the word, then paused, then shrugged. “We could just not look, if you want.”

“No, no, I didn’t say that,” Beau protested with a groan. “Fine, let’s go look at your mini-house, or whatever.”

There was a pause before Jester asked, “Are you jealous, Beau?” Her tone could be taken as teasing, but Jester's face looked unhappy as she skipped next to Beau towards the building. Great, now she felt guilty.

“No,” Beau scoffed in a way she hoped was convincing. “I just. Would've been nice to have one when I was younger, that’s all.”

“Oh,” Jester said. Then she was quiet, and there was only the sound of feet through soft green grass before they stood before the door. It was red, with curtains over the windows and a knob still shiny from lack of hands.

“Close your eyes!” Jester said, all excitement and motion again as she flapped her hands at Beau, grabbed the doorknob, and bounced in place.

Beau sighed but she couldn’t hide the small smile on her face as she did as requested. The door opened with a soft sigh of its own, and before Beau could open her eyes cold hands grabbed hers and dragged her inside.

She opened her eyes and gasped. It was beautiful - white furniture, fairy lights, warm colored walls and a white wooden floor. It felt cozy, like a guest house, like somewhere away on a retreat.

Definitely a rich person’s place.

“Do you like it?” Jester asked, now a few feet in front of her and posing with arms outstretched as if to encompass the entire house.

Beau huffed as a laugh and followed Jester deeper inside, closing the door as she went. “It’s really nice, man,” she replied. “Do people actually stay in here?”

“Sometimes,” Jester said, but the way she said it seemed to throw even more vagueuity into the non-answer. Said vagueness was compounded with a shoulder wiggle-grin combo. She skipped over to another door, opened it, then shook her head and closed it. “Bathroom,” she said to Beau’s questioning look.

“Not a lot of places for tools or bikes,” Beau said with all the subtlety she felt in the moment - which was, to say, none.

Jester shrugged. “We don’t need them a lot,” she explained before tossing herself on a couch.

Beau looked down at the girl now lounging before her. “Must be nice.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Jester said, swinging her feet off the arm of the furniture. She didn’t seem happy about it though, just pensive, like something was weighing on her. Beau frowned and sat on the table in front of the couch.

“Jester?” Beau asked, and then stopped, not sure how to continue.

“Yeah Beau?” Jester replied. She looked beyond cute there, stretched out length-wise on the couch with her legs curving through the air, hair all over the place and an expectant look in her eyes.

Beau thought about what she wanted to ask. Was Jester okay? Did Jester have another _actual_ shed where she could look for her bike? Was Jester having fun?

“You know, you could kiss me if you want,” Jester said suddenly. Beau’s head snapped up from where she had been studying her jeans to stare. Jester gave her a smile, probably meant to be flirtatious but instead was just shy. It was paired with another wiggle of her shoulders and a cute-ass wink.

“I, um, I mean, you, we, uh, I mean - ? If you want?” Beau managed to stammer out.

“But do _you_ want to, Beau?” Jester giggled.

“I asked you first,” Beau responded with a raise of her chin.

“I mean, _technically_ , I asked you first,” Jester said cheerfully.

“I - well - that wasn’t a question!” Beau argued. “It was a statement!”

Jester rolled her eyes. “Fiiine, Beau, do you want to kiss me?”

She said it so easily. A toss of her hair, a teasing smile - but the blush high in her cheeks matched Beau’s own heated face.

“…How about we find my bike first,” Beau said after a moment of considerable thought. “We can kiss afterward. Like a celebration.”

Jester’s face rose from poorly hidden disappointment to a grin. “I _am_ a celebration!” she mused. She jumped to her feet - from lying down, which was kinda hot if Beau was being honest - and then held her hand out to Beau. “Good thing you have the best detective in the world on the case!… Or, well, tied for first, technically.”

Beau took Jester’s hand and tried really hard not to blush any harder when Jester hauled her up from the table no problem. “I, uhm, right! Cool! Let’s go!” She moved towards the door, then paused and looked over her shoulder. “Who are you tied with?”

“Nott!” Jester replied cheerfully. There was a breeze and she stood in front of Beau with the door open for her. “Ready to work with one of the best detectives in the world, find your bike, and kiss a cute girl?”

Beau grinned and stepped out into the yard. “Ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments (such as "I loved this!" or a string of emojis)
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions (have a question about headcanons present in the fic, or why I portrayed something a certain way? I'd love to answer!)
>   * Constructive criticism (I want to work on my phrasing and word choice, so if you see something that could be spruced up a bit, I welcome hearing from you!)
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply due to lack of energy or words, as well as social anxiety.
> 
> If you would like me to not respond for any reason, just add "whisper" at the end of your comment and I'll read it but definitely not respond. :)


End file.
